TF2 End of the Line Enhanced Version
by Vintage Sniper
Summary: Since the new SFM Short for Team Fortress 2 has no dialogue in it, I've made this fanfic to make the approximation of what it would be like if it did have dialogue, and made it into a bit of a story like thing. If you've not watched End of the Line yet, don't read this as this contains spoilers. This is all part of the End of the Line update. Have fun with your Ducks!


**Team Fortress 2 End of The Line**

**Original Video by McVee and the others**

**Dialogue added by me on this fanfic**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was deep cold at the BLU Team's base. The Sniper was covered in Snow and was freezing cold. The Soldier walked over to him with the Sniper's Mug. "Here you go now Sniper" he said to the frozen Sniper "This should warm you up and get you back out there again"

"Thanks...mate..." shivered the BLU Sniper who looked at the mug while the Soldier went towards the warehouse where the BLU Team had been devising their plan to destroy the RED Team.

"Howdy Soldier" said the BLU Engineer "It sure is cold, ain't it?" "Yes, but that is Winter Engie" replied the Soldier to the Engineer, and then got his binoculars out. "This is our master plan to kill the RED Team once and for all" he said to the BLU Engineer. "If this plan works, those RED Maggots will die! I am going to crap in their mouths and urinate in their helmets!" Through his binoculars, the BLU Soldier saw the RED Team's base that was somehow not covered in Snow, perhaps as it was lower down in elevation from sea level. The RED Pyro was in a rubber ring swimming pool with gasoline while the RED Heavy and the RED Medic were both at the shooting range with a presumably drunk or dead RED Demoman lying on the wall with bottles on his back.

"They're at play Engie!" said the BLU Soldier "Now is the perfect time to put our plan into action and end this war, once and for all!" He handed the binoculars to the Engineer and then walked off. "What in Sam Hill?" spluttered the BLU Engineer and then decided to follow the Soldier to the warehouse. The Soldier then lay out the plans for the attack on top of several other plans that has obviously failed. The BLU Engineer veered towards the plans. "These plans look real complicated Soldier Boy" he said. "No objections!" said the Soldier firmly and got out his whip that made the Engineer jump.

He began to point to the map. "The train will leave here" he said as he was pointing to the map "Traverse down the mountains fully loaded with the explosions, take the RED Team by surprise and if the attack is successful, we shall loot whatever remains of the area. Engie! Go and see to the progress please! I am coming as well" "Alrighty then!" replied the Engineer and they both walked to the end of the balcony where the preparation for the attack was in full swing. "This should be ready in 5 minutes" said the Engineer to the Soldier. "Excellent!" replied the Soldier as he walked off downstairs. The Engineer was still however doubtful about the attack plan.

The Soldier examined the contents of the box cars and then shut it again, and then to inspect the next one. The BLU Heavy was working on some graffiti for the boxcar, with inscriptions like "HEY RED! GO DIE! YOURS TRULY, HEAVY!" and so forth. "That is excellent Heavy!" said the Soldier "Keep it up! I like it!" _"Spasibo" _replied the Heavy as he applied the finishing touches to the box car. The Soldier then took his cigar out of his mouth, flicked it onto the floor and then went to inspect the next box car that was being decorated by the Pyro and possibly aided by his Pyroland hallucinations.

_1 "Spasibo" = Thank You_

"What the fu-!" gasped the Soldier as he saw what the Pyro had done. The Pyro bounced in front of him proudly. "Hudda hudda hudda!" he mumbled proudly as he showed the Soldier his beautiful mural of Ducks, Rainbows, Unicorns, Sunshine and Ice cream. "Will you ever learn to grow up and stop acting like a child?!" spluttered the disgusted Soldier and then went and raised the boxcar to replace it with a blank one. The Pyro had other ideas, and when the Soldier had turned his back, he went and lowered the boxcar back down onto the flatbed ready for deployment. The Pyro then skipped towards the Heavy in hope of a hi-five. "Ve do not have time for zis" replied the BLU Heavy who also seemed to disapprove of Pyro's mural. He picked up the paint can and walked away from the Pyro who was slightly disappointed.

The Soldier walked forward into the snow outside and then whistled to give the order for the Demoman to start the train. "Right away Demo!" he called. "Roger Soldier!" replied the Demoman from the cab of the diesel locomotive. He released the brakes and then pulled the throttle to set the train off. He then got a stick of dynamite, ignited it with his cigarette, opened the door to the cab, stuck it on the controls of the train and then jumped out. "Here goes" said the Demoman and with that, the dynamite exploded, destroying the controls and with that, sending the train out of control towards the RED Team's base. He whistled to the Soldier. "Operation done!" The Soldier looked on as he put a cigarette in his mouth. "This war is going to be ended once and for all" he said "Prepare to die you RED Team Maggots!" With that the train sped off into the distance.

* * *

Meanwhile, down the line, in a RED Stronghold, the RED Sniper was looking through his scope, while the RED Scout was inside playing with his baseball. The Sniper unscoped and decided to go inside. "Hmm..." he said to himself. "Something seems out of the ordinary today" He did seem to sense something but he did not know what. The Scout had heard what the Sniper said. "What out of the ordinary?" he puzzled and then got up. "I don't know Scout" replied the Sniper as he went into to read his newspaper and have a drink of his coffee "Something seems to feel rather odd, it must be that I am having some psychiatric issues" replied the Sniper "But don't worry too much"

The Sniper went to his newspaper when the ground started to rumble. "That's funny" he said "I did not think this was an earthquake region" "Might be one that's happened in Japan or something" replied the RED Scout "The aftershocks can cause a bit of a shaking all over the world, a classmate of mine from Groton told me that" "I don't think so Scout" replied the Sniper "Come on!" and he went outside to see what was going on. The Scout then followed him.

The Sniper looked at the tunnel. "There seems to be something coming, and it's going way too fast. The Speed limit here is about 35mph and this seems to be going at 70 or something" The Scout did look concern. "Maybe the driver had a heart attack in the cab after he put the throttle on full?" But then the train came thundering towards them. "HOLY SHIT!" gasped the Scout. "That's going way to fucking fast!" "Aw Piss!" gasped the Sniper in horror. "It is heading for our base! We need to alert the others. And Fast!" It was time to take action.

* * *

Meanwhile at the RED Team's base, the RED Heavy was playing Chess with the RED Medic. It was Heavy's turn to make a move. "You go now" said the Medic to Heavy. But Heavy did not understand the rules. "Hmmm" he said to himself. "I think I'll move zis one!" and he grabbed a chess piece and knocked the Medic' piece over with it. "Ha!" laughed the Heavy who though he was doing it right. "You Dummkopf..." grumbled the Medic to the Heavy.

The RED Soldier was standing outside looking onto the horizon. The RED Spy then uncloaked with a document for the Soldier. "Here" he said to the Soldier. "Take this, this is some pretty urgent matter" The Soldier looked at the Spy. "What Urgent matter?" he said to the Spy and then took the document. "Read it, _s'il vous plaît" _said the Spy and then went into the building that the Heavy and the Medic were in. The Soldier had a look at the document that the Spy had given him. "What attack?" he puzzled as he read it.

_2 "S'il vous plaît" = Please_

The Soldier looked at the pictures that were enclosed in the document that gave the indication of where the train would come in to crash. The BLU Team had somehow sent their Spies over here with photographic evidence and the railway seemed to be in perfect position, as the Soldier then realized in horror that the train was destined for a stack of explosive barrels, and the ensuing explosion would not only destroy the barrels, it would also destroy the nearby Kittens store, orphanage and kitten orphanage and above all that, The RED Team's base. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" cried the Soldier. "THEY'RE GONNA DESTORY US ALL!" The Soldier then turn around. "I will not let them destroy our base and all nearby property!" he said firmly. "This requires drastic action to be taken immediately!" With that he ran towards a flare gun, and fired it to alert his teammates.

* * *

Up in the mountains, the RED Sniper and RED Scout were in hot pursuit of the train to try and cancel out the BLU's attack on them. "We gotta stop it!" said the RED Scout as the Sniper behind the wheel of his camper van tore around the windy mountain road. The Sniper turned to the Scout. "Go forth" he said "Climb onto the train and disarm any potential explosives, inspect all the boxcars!" "Roger that!" replied the Scout and opened the window.

"Be careful!" gasped the Sniper as the Scout climbed onto the camper van and dislocated one of the wing mirrors. "Wish me luck" said the Scout as he began to climb up onto the van but then there was a sign ahead. 'ROCK SLIDE AREA'

"Holy crap watch out!" gasped the Scout. Rocks tumbled down from the mountain above. The Scout narrowly missed a rock as he swung himself up onto the top of the camper, only to nearly fall off. He grabbed the ladder and then climbed it onto the roof ready for action. "I'm up!" he said to the Sniper. "Good job!" replied the Sniper from the wheel. He then looked forward and there was a narrow gap between two rocks. He swerved the camper van between the rocks and over the slope with the Scout still on the roof.

The pursuit was still hot on as the Scout stood up on the roof ready to jump onto the back of the train, passing the boxcars that the Heavy and the Pyro had painted earlier. He waited until the moment was right. "Here I go!" he called to the Sniper as he jumped onto the boxcar. "Good luck now!" replied the Sniper who drove on down the windy mountain road. The Scout landed on one of the back boxcars almost bashing his head into a signal gantry. He then ran on top of the boxcar but there was another Signal gantry ahead.

"WHOA HOLY CRAP!" gasped the Scout as he ducked for cover ass the passed under the signal gantry, he then slid off the boxcar onto the coupling, that then split and the the back wagons became uncoupled. The Scout swung himself onto the boxcar that was still attached to the train. "I am on it!" said the RED Scout "Whuh!" and he swung himself onto the ladder of the boxcar to climb it. He then saw there was a bridge ahead.

But there was trouble ahead for the Sniper. There was a shed ahead on a cliff. "Crikey!" gasped the Sniper and slammed on the brakes. He tore through a fence and one of the Camper Van's wheels came off as the Scout looked on in horror who then ducked as the train rumbled over the bridge. The Sniper tore through the shed and then ended up hanging off the cliff. The Sniper though he was safe. "Phew" he sighed "Thank God I'm...AAAAH!" he looked down and he saw the van balancing on the cliff. He moved about but the van lurched forward. The Sniper opened the door as if the jump to safety, but then he realized if he tried, it would cost him his life or even make the van fall down the cliff. "HELP!" he yelled. But then he saw a dove that looked like Archimedes as the uncoupled box car thundered past on the bridge next to him. The Dove looked at Sniper who in turn though he could send a message to the RED Team for help.

* * *

Back at the RED Base, Heavy, Medic and Spy are discussing the news with Medic getting rather het up by now. "VHAT ARE VE GOING TO DO?!" he cried "VE CANNOT LET ZHE TRAIN COME AND DESTROY US!" _"Bordel..." _grumbled the Spy "Zis seems like our efforts to stop this attack are going to be futile" "BUT VE MUST COME UP VIZH A PLAN REAL QVICK! _Verdammt_...zhis is going to seal our doom!" protest the Medic. "Doctor, there will be a way we can..." said the Heavy. "NEIN!" snapped the Medic "VHY COULD YOU NOT OF KILLED ZHEM VHEN YOU VERE INFILTERATING ZHEIR BASE SPY?! ZHEN YOU COULD OF SAVE US! VE VOULD NOT BE IN ZHIS POSITION!" "Urgh..." groaned the Spy "I felt it was too dangerous to attempt to back stab them" _"WAS ZUR HÖLLE?!" _exclaimed the Medic as the Heavy walked out.

_1 "Bordel/Verdammt" = Fuck/Damn It! _

_2 "Was Zur Hölle" = What the Hell_

Heavy Walked out and looked outside. He really did fear the worse for the RED Team. _"Ochen' Plokha" _he sighed to himself.

_3 "Ochen' Plokha" = Very Bad_

By now, the train was out from the Snowy mountains as the Scout clambered over the boxcars to access the painted Boxcars by the Pyro and the Heavy. The Scout jumped onto the flatbed of the Pyro's painted Boxcar and then he opened the door. Inside it, was a lot of rubber ducks. "Holy Crap" gasped the Scout "How many Ducks must be in here?" But it was time to move on. He jumped up and then jumped on to the next flatbed that had the Heavy's boxcar with his message inscriptions. The Scout began to gulp as he opened the door, as it revealed a bomb.

"Oh no a bomb!" gasped the Scout. "I gotta defuse it, stop it from blowing us all up!" He rushed towards the bomb and then opened up the hatch. But there he saw a protective vault and a keyhole, so he could not access the potential disarm button. "Cripes, we're all fucked!" he moaned but then he noticed next to a mat with the words 'Go Away', there was a key in the shape of a level crossing sign. _"Gloria in excelsis Deus!" _exclaimed the Scout in relief as he though God had saved him.

_1 "Gloria in excelsis Deus!" = Glory to God 'in the highest'_

The Scout then inserted the key, turned it and then the several little doors to the vault that contained the buttons that he coveted. "Jeez, how many doors does this frickin' thing have?!" muttered the Scout as the vault doors opened. "Come on! Come on!" he cried as the doors kept opening. Then at last, the door that revealed the two buttons opened. There was two buttons, both with the word 'YES' on them but one was Red and the other was Green. Scout suspected that the Red one might have been a decoy, so he then quickly pressed the Green button and the doors slammed shut. The bomb was disarmed. *or was it?*

"Crap, that was close" sighed the Scout in relief with a smile on his face. He then got up to exit the boxcar, but then it dawned on him that there could be more bombs. He then turned on the light switch and there was a whole pile of bombs stacked in the front. "This is not good, I hope they are disarmed" said the Scout and then he pressed on.

* * *

At the RED Base, word had spread and the RED Team was preparing for the inevitable. The RED Heavy however stood outside the building where the Medic and Spy were. "Oh..." he said "How can I stop train by myself?" It was tricky, but the very concerned Medic, who was fiddling with a pencil after calming down from his rant was not sure either. The Spy exited the building. "You seem to the ze only one with ze capability to stop zis runaway train" said the Spy to the Heavy "You must come up with a plan, _et vite" _The Heavy looked stunned as the Spy walked off. The Medic had dropped the pencil on the floor as the Heavy looked at the tracks. "I will stop train by myself!" said the Heavy as he made a fist with his hands.

_1 "et vite" = and quickly. _

The Heavy then marched towards the railway track. He did not fear anything and seemed to not even care if he would live or die when the train struck him. The Medic turned around to see Heavy in the middle of the tracks. "Heavy, vhat are you doing?" he gasped as he saw the Heavy. The Heavy extended out his arms in preparation for the train. "I will not let train kills us" rumbled the Heavy. The Train was coming straight for them now. "Ach..." cried the Medic but then remembered his Medigun on the side. Luckily, it's Übercharge meter was full.

The Medic got his medigun attached to his jacket and backpack. He only had one sleeve on as he raced towards the Heavy. _"Hier kommt ich!" _he yelled as he came to a stand with his medigun and began to Über the Heavy. He was just in time as the Train hit Heavy who was pushed back, in the process derailing the train. The Boxcars flew everywhere, the wagons derailed and began to explode. The Scout then jumped off the boxcar as the Medic threw his Medigun away as the Übercharge wore off. "Hey Doc, look out!" called the Scout as he ran towards the Medic. _"Was?!" _gasped the Medic as he was thrown down on the ground by the Scout as a wagon exploded and another flew past them. Then a wagon flew past and destroyed part of the RED Base.

_1 "Hier Kommt Ich!" = Here I come!_

_2 "Was?" = What?_

But then there was more to come as the container with the Explosives was launched into the air, but at the same time, the Pyro's duck container was launched and the two collided ensuing in an explosion. "Holy crap!" gasped the Scout "Those bombs were not defused?!" But then derby and burned ducks rained down on them. The Medic noticed the Chess piece in his hand as the Scout pulled up next to him. "That was way to close man" he said to the Medic who was looking at the chess piece and the wreckage. From the wreckage, the Demoman emerged. "Aye, I'm fine lads!" he said as he stood up, and was about to have a drink from his bottle when he realized it was smashed. "Bloody hell!" he groaned and threw it on the ground.

The rest of the Team walked up to survey the damage. "That was way too close men" said the Soldier. "Hell...that could'a blown us all up" replied the Engineer. "Hudda hudda hudda" mumbled the Pyro, who's party in the pool was now ruined. Then the Scout remembered something. "Aw crap, there is another boxcar coming!" he yelled and sure enough, the uncoupled boxcar thundered towards them and towards the wreckage, but it was full of Masonry Tables by the looks of it.

It trundled towards then knocking one boxcar out of the way and then tripped up on the wreckage, sending it flying, destroying a bridge, and turning upside down, screeching down towards the barrels and a little kitten, but miraculously, it stopped short of the kitten and the barrels. The team let out a sigh of relief. "That was way too frickin' close" said the Scout. "Indeed" replied the Spy. Luckily, no one was hurt, well, no one was seriously hurt, but only a small part of the RED's base was destroyed, and it was not a colossal as the BLU Team had hoped.

The kitten trotted out from the gap, as the Engineer began to have a sinister look on his face. "Darn it y'all" he muttered to himself. "The attack has failed" He then took off his helmet and grabbed the Medic, and revealed himself to be a BLU Spy. _"ACH...LASS MICH LOS!" _cried the Medic as the Spy held him. The BLU Spy held a knife at the Medic's throat. He got out his revolver. "Our attack on you might of failed!" he said "But this does not mean I am going to let you live, just lay your weapons down and put your hands up now, or I kill you!" The Soldier held his hands up. "I beg to God that you let me live!" he cried. "What the Hell?" gasped the Scout.

_1 "Lass mich los!" = "Let me go!"_

"Stay still or I will kill you, now!" snapped the BLU Spy firmly. But then the RED Heavy emerged from the Rubble. "Spy..." he rumbled quietly "How dare you...I am going to kill you" The Heavy veered forward towards the Spy as the Medic struggled. The Spy found his revolver bend. "Oh...Mon Dieu..." he groaned. The Heavy snarled at him "Think you're second plan is gonna work?" he sneered and then shoved the Spy into the ground. "Nooooooooooooo..." groaned the Spy. The Medic was now free. "Danke Heavy" he chirped as the Heavy walked past him. The Heavy turned and smiled at the Medic.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the BLU Base, the results were in. "We failed men..." sighed the BLU Soldier. "Hey, behind ya'!" alerted the BLU Engineer as the boxcar began rolling back. "What the-?" gasped the Soldier as the boxcar arrived in the warehouse. The Pyro however was outside chasing a cat.

The BLU Team examined the Boxcar. "Indeed, I hate to break it to you, it seems like this has backfired on us" sighed the BLU Soldier as he examined the burned ducks and then he saw a bomb. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed the BLU Soldier and the Bomb exploded tripping the Pyro up in the snow. The BLU attack plan had failed and backfired on them.

Back at the RED Base, the Soldier was doing an account of the damages that has happened. He surveyed an orphan kid and some kittens. "Check" said the Soldier as he ticked them off on his list and added them to his notes. "I estimate this will cost at least quarter of a million dollars to repair at this rate" he sighed "But it could have been worse, it could have cost our lives! We could all be dead!"

"Hey Heavy!" said the Medic to the Heavy holding up the chess piece in his hand "Vould you like anozher go of Chess, eh?" The Heavy stared for a few moments "Da!" replied the Heavy "I will be a good game, lets go Doctor"

But unfortunately, it did not really turn out to be a good game, nor did it begin. "Erm...what should I choose to make this move?" puzzled the Heavy, to the Medic who by now was extremely annoyed. Then he had enough of it. _"SCHEIßE!" _he yelled and then threw the chess game on the floor. The Sniper however was still stuck in this camper van. "What the heck?" he gasped as he saw some dove flying with a bomb into the distance. "I thought someone would at least help me out!"

_1 "Scheiße!" = Shit _

The End!

Hope you enjoyed it, and enjoy the End of the Line update!

Well...that was a disappointment...seriously...the Smissmas update was better though


End file.
